User talk:Pokemonlover1
What is your favorite Halloween movie: "Monster House" or "Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein"? Do you like "Monster House"? I said, do you like "Monster House"? Can you help with the trivia parts for the characters from Monster House? Please. Could you do the plot for The Smelly Kipper? Do you like Monster House? Sorry to bother you. Is "Monster House" your favorite Halloween movie? I said, sorry to bother you. Is "Monster House" your favorite Halloween movie? Like the category for "Team Robot's Best Allies", can you make the category for "Roary the Racing Car's Best Allies"? Please. I said, like the category for "Team Robot's Best Allies", can you make the category for "Roary the Racing Car's Best Allies"? Please. I am sorry. I add Roary and his friends to the plot for Roary the Racing Car vs. Monster House. I am just helping you with the plot. Why not put Thomas, Percy and Luke in Roary the Racing Car vs Monster House? Can you do the lyrics to I Wanna Scare Myself (Maxi's version)? Please. I said, can you do the lyrics to I Wanna Scare Myself (Maxi's version)? Please. Can you the trivia part for Turbo because he will make his first geust appearance? I have an idea: How about Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Turbo, his pit crew, CatDog and the Powerpuff Girls will the honorary Team members of Roary's team. How's that? Can you make the category of Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members? Like Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Members. I said, can you make the category of Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members? Just like Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Members. I am so sorry to bother you. But, can you make the category of Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members? Just like Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Members. Geuss what? DragonSpore18 and I made the category for Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members. How's that? I need your help to add the category to the pages: Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members. Please. Who else do you want to be Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members? I made the page for Roary's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors (1986) for you. Who are gonna be the geust stars for this film? I said, I made the page for Roary's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors (1986) for you. Who are gonna be the geust stars for this film? Why are you getting rid of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster movies?! Which movie are you gonna announce (geust starring: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, Turbo and his pit crew)? Which movie are you gonna announce (geust starring: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, Turbo and his pit crew): Jurassic Park ''or ''Quest for Camelot? How about Quest for Camelot? What about Turbo on the trivia on the page for Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Team? I add the honorary team members to the voice cast on the page for Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Team. I made the pages for the rest of the songs from Roary's Adventures of Planes. Also, I add the songs for Roary's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. I need your help with the trivia parts on the pages for the characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Please. Would you add the songs to Roary's Adventures of The Smurfs (2011)? Please. Also, the songs for Roary's Adventures of The Smurfs 2. Please. can you put full lyrics of princess medley (fantasmic!) please? I had the trivia parts on the pages for the members and the honorary members of Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Team. Is the idea? Can I fix the page for Roary the Racing Car. Sorry. Please forgive me? Just an accident. I said, I fixed the page for Roary the Racing Car. Sorry. Please forgive me? Just an accident. How are you doing? Are you back yet? How are you doing? I made the pages for Roary's Adventures of Brave, Roary's Adventures of Frozen ''and ''Roary's Adventures of Free Birds ''for you. Will the honorary team members geust stars in ''Roary's Adventures of Free Birds? I have about a Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Chronicles movie special (based on "Jaden's Adventures Chronicles" movie special, "The Journey of Hope") called "The Journey of a New Hope". How's that? I just made the page for The Journey of a New Hope for you. Also, could you do the plot for it? Please. Also I add the songs to The Journey of a New Hope. The plot for the movie: When Dipper and Mabel runs away, they were captured by the villains. So, Roary, Thomas, Twilight, their Adventures teams and their friends must find them and defeat the villains. How's that? What geust stars are they gonna be in Roary's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas? Because they invited them to a Christmas party. I am sorry. Please forgive me? Keep up a good work.